


Снег

by Kyooka



Category: Bleach
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Missing Scene, Ratings: G, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-15
Updated: 2011-08-15
Packaged: 2018-07-14 16:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7181225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyooka/pseuds/Kyooka





	Снег

Пробуждение наступает медленно, словно она всплывает с большой глубины. 

Если открыть глаза прямо сейчас, то можно увидеть голубоватый узор из бликов на потолке. Как если бы она лежала под толщей воды. Сон давит на нее водной толщей, в нем — едва слышно, на самой границе слуха раздается убаюкивающие курлыканье. 

Рецу улыбается и сворачивается на футоне, прижимая к груди руки словно младенец. Курлыканье становится еще тише — Миназуки никогда не говорит с ней, не умеет этого, но он всегда рядом. Она понимает издаваемые им звуки. Не сразу, но научилась. Когда хорошо, когда плохо. Когда совсем плохо. 

Эти успокаивающие звуки так похожие на тоскливое журавлиное курлыканье. 

Если бы Унохана Рецу хоть раз слышала песни голубых китов, то наверное посчитала бы иначе. 

Она открывает глаза резко, словно их не спала секунду назад глубоким сном. В потолочных балках стоят глубокие тени похожие на густо разведенные чернила — не разглядеть привычного узора на досках. Рецу моргает, просыпаясь окончательно, разом чувствуя затекшие во сне руки, озябшие плечи, отлежанный бок. В комнате холодно до странности. Она садится на постели, тянет к себе лежащую поверх одеяла хаори и набрасывает ее на плечи. 

Все движения размеренные и спокойные, а сквозь плотно задвинутые сёдзи сочится блеклый утренний свет. В холодной тишине утренней комнате ее горячее дыхание вырывается наружу клубами белого пара. Ледяная вода в кадке очищает лицо и сознание, а свежая форма которую она надевает холодна и слегка похрустывает от крахмала. 

Рецу практически ни о чем не думает, вслушиваясь в тихую песню, звучащую на краю сознания. Зачем засорять свою душу ненужными терзаниями и мыслить о чем-то отстраненном? Если постоянно думать, то рано или поздно мысли переполнят тебя, не давая разобраться. Они захлестнут и тогда ты уже не сможешь разобраться, пропустив самое прекрасное, что только можно — окружающий тебя мир. За века Рецу вынесла для себя простую истину — жизнь так прекрасна в своем бесконечном повторе вечно изменяющихся вещей, что расточительно пропускать хотя бы один рассвет. 

Вчера ее утро прошло также как пройдет разгорающееся сейчас за тонкой бумагой сёдзи, но сам мир вокруг стал совсем другим, обновившись за сутки. 

Словно собравшийся из пепла феникс.

Белое хаори ложится на плечи ровно — тяжелым шелком, без единой складки. Рецу в последний раз перетягивает узел косы и резко открывает сёдзи, запуская в комнату новое утро. 

Белый, нетронутый мир вокруг отражается в заиневшей воде каменной кадке, так же как ее удивленно распахнутые глаза. 

— Исанэ! — в обычно спокойном голосе проскальзывает нотка детского веселья, — Исанэ! Выйди на веранду!

Рецу вытягивает руку и ловит ей падающие с неба хлопья. Потерянные перья большой снежной цапли. 

Снежинка тут же тает на раскрытой ладони, оставшись влагой на натруженных пальцах. 

За спиной сонным шорохом раздаются легкие шаги, легкая волна удержанного удивления в реяцу.

Рецу улыбается, оборачиваясь к своему лейтенанту. В белом свете раннего утра в ее улыбке не видно прожитых тысячелетий.

— Посмотри, Исанэ — идет снег.

Исанэ неуверенно улыбается в ответ.


End file.
